Land and Sea
by Sexy Blaziken Girl
Summary: After disbanding Team Aqua and Team Magma, the two criminal bosses meet together at a cafe and discover they have much more in common than they ever thought. Lemon warning, yaoi


"And as of now, Team Magma..."

"And as of now, Team Aqua..."

"_Is disbanded._" Collective gasps were heard among Team Magma grunts as Maxie officially disbanded the group. They hadn't done anything in the few months after those two kids, Brendan and May, had absolutely destroyed their plans, leaving them little hope of ever expanding the landmass.

In Team Aqua, there was roughly the same reaction. Brendan and May had come after their own team merely days after defeating Team Magma, and they had suffered the same fate as their mortal enemies. Throughout it all they had remained strong, sure that Archie would help them bounce back, but apparently the strongest among them had fallen.

At their respective bases, Archie and Maxie sighed together. Their criminal careers were in ruins, their Pokémon battered, bruised and now afraid to battle, and their pride lay in tatters. There was only one thing to do.

With shaking hands, Maxie quickly dialled in a number on his Pokegear, and called the one person he thought he'd never have to.

"Hello, Archie? This is Maxie."

Half an hour after a rushed conversation, Archie and Maxie met up in a small cafe in Slateport City, both quite reluctant to be seen together. After all, everyone knew of the fierce rivalry between the leaders of Team Magma and Team Aqua, and even though those groups weren't together anymore, the rivalry still remained.

"Why did you bring me here, Maxie? What do you want?" Maxie sighed, running his hand through his gelled ruby hair.

"I'm not quite sure myself, Archie. I needed to speak to someone, and you were the first person I thought of." To tell the truth, Maxie was sure of why he had called Archie. In the brief time they'd spent together as bitter rivals, he'd felt...something. Something new, something he'd never felt before, and he wanted to know what that was.

Archie had felt it too, back when they'd been fighting against each other, but he knew the name for it - attraction. He had a feeling Maxie had never been with anyone, man or woman, and he wanted to change that, despite their rivalry and constant fighting in previous years.

"So, you're not quite sure why you called me. Well, maybe, instead of this stupid cafe, we could go back to my place? After all, I'm sure I've got some coffee there, maybe even some chai latte." Maxie's eyes lit up. He didn't really want to be seen in public with Archie, and he loved a good chai latte.

"Okay then. Where is your house?" Archie grinned, like a Sharpedo to its prey, and stood up.

"You'll be surprised, that's for sure."

Archie's house was a surprise, that was for sure. As expected, it was by the waterside. What wasn't expected was that it was basically a glass mansion, with an entire wall being made of glass, letting in the slanting afternoon sun.

"I didn't realise you had enough money for a house like this." Archie laughed, opening the door and throwing his keys into a glass bowl, painted all the different shades of blue you could think of.

"Well, being a master of a criminal organisation has its perks. The downside is the paperwork." Maxie chuckled, being able to relate to that. The amount of time and signatures it took to get a grunt out of custody was immense, and nobody seemed to realise that.

"So, you promised a chai latte. Where is it?" Archie went into the kitchen, which was huge and made of white marble, and came out with a steaming cup of chai latte, and another full of plain coffee. It was a pretty good symbol of their differences, one being almost an upper class coffee, the other the same one any person could drink. Maxie took a sip, breathing in the beautiful smell as he did. It was a great chai latte.

"So, what do you think?"

"It's perfect. Just the way I like my chai lattes." Archie grinned and took a sip of his own plain black coffee, hot and strong, the way he liked his.

"That's good, because maybe it will help out with your next decision." Maxie frowned, finishing his chai latte. If it was left to cool, it wasn't as good, so he drank it quickly while it was hot. Archie also did this, and had finished his own coffee. He walked over with a small grin.

"I know you find me attractive. I can see it on your face, every time you looked at me today." Maxie blushed, trying to come up with a reason why he wasn't, but he was coming up empty. Archie grinned and moved even closer, ending up inches away from Maxie. He leaned forward, and in the split second where Maxie could have moved back, their lips met.

In that instant, Maxie's world imploded.

Everything was colour, light, and the feeling of Archie's lips against his. He leaned into the kiss, moaning as hands ran through his sleek red hair and over his neck. Those hands went lower, to his shirt, quickly slipping his arms out of it and throwing it away. Maxie's hands slid into Archie's unbuttoned shirt, teasing him with light touches before removing the shirt entirely. Archie grabbed a remote, pressing a button. The glass windows became covered with blinds, shutting out the outside entirely.

"Wh-what was that for?" Archie grinned at Maxie's breathless question.

"So that people don't spoil their eyes seeing me fuck you over the couch." Maxie's eyes went wide, only just noticing the tent in Archie's pants. A matching one was quickly forming in his own, pulling the already tight pants tighter. Archie noticed and grinned wickedly, once again looking like a Sharpedo about to eat a poor little Magikarp.

"Let me help you with those, Maxie." Archie knelt down, pulling down the tight black pants and leaving Maxie in only plain red boxers. Those soon followed the pants, revealing his impressively sized cock. Archie took a lick of the tip, tasting it, making Maxie shiver and moan quietly.

"Oh, I'm going to enjoy this. I've been waiting for a long time for a taste of you, Maxie." Archie pressed his lips to the tip of Maxie's cock, slowly moving his head in until about four inches of his length was inside Archie's mouth. The strange sensation of his first blowjob made Maxie moan, extremely turned on by the heat and dampness in his once-enemy's mouth. Archie drew back, making Maxie moan and throw back his head, his inexperience making him easily affected.

'Oh Arceus, this is going to be great...' thought Archie as he kept sucking Maxie off, now getting his entire dick into his mouth. The redhead was moaning loudly now, running his hands through Archie's hair as waves of pleasure radiated through him. It didn't last very long, though. Soon, Maxie's inexperience caused him to do what any first-time receiver of a blowjob would do - cum in Archie's mouth. He swallowed every last drop, licking his lips at the salty taste of the white soup.

"Okay, you've had your pleasure. Now it's my turn. Stand there." Maxie looked down, a little disoriented. Archie was pointing to the couch.

'He wasn't joking about fucking me over the couch', he thought with a small smile. Maxie moved to where Archie had pointed while the bearded man removed his pants and put on a condom. He also grabbed a bottle of lube. After lubing up his own cock, Archie coated two fingers in the cool gel and walked over.

"Open wide, Maxie." Maxie was about to ask what that meant when Archie stuck his fingers up his ass. Maxie shouted in surprise and pain as Archie smeared lube all over his insides, but after getting used to the pain, the winces turned into moans as he was worked over by Archie's fingers. Archie was doing his best to prepare his once-foe for his first time, scissoring his fingers to try and open him up more. He removed the fingers and kissed the back of Maxie's neck a few times before starting to push into him.

"Ah! Archie!" The strange combination of pain and pleasure as he was entered had Maxie shouting already, his hands digging into the couch fabric. Archie grinned as he started pulling out again, only to slam back in. Maxie yelped, but the sound was followed by a loud and long moan as the pain subsided, leaving more pleasure than he'd ever felt.

"So, Maxie, you've never done this before? Better make it memorable, then..." With a crafty grin that Maxie couldn't see, Archie's hand grabbed Maxie's cock, which was unbelievably hard still. He started stroking, skipping a slow build up and starting off fast.

"O-oh, Arch-chie, I'm ab-bout to b-b-burst..." Archie grinned, letting out a long breath. He was close too, but he had long ago mastered how to remain silent. Maxie, on the other hand, was becoming louder and louder as heat swelled to fill him. The combination of Archie's dick in his ass and his hand stroking his length was sending him towards an explosion. Archie finally made a sound, a low moan that built up quickly as his cock twitched violently.

"J-just do it, Archie. S-send me ov-ver the edge n-now..." Archie grinned wickedly, leaning in to whisper in Maxie's ear.

"As you wish, Maxie." And with one final, hard thrust, Maxie's world exploded into white light and pure bliss. He vaguely heard shouting, and felt his throat hurting, before his eyes closed and he slumped forward.

Maxie woke lying on the couch, which was smeared with his cum, his head in Archie's lap. He quickly noticed that he was clothed, but the water-type villain was not.

"You ruined my couch. Not only that, but I didn't get to cum, and you did. Twice." Maxie looked up, raising one eyebrow at Archie.

"I guess I should fix that, then." Maxie's tongue darted out, tasting the droplet of pre-cum on the tip.

"As you wish, Archie." The criminal boss grinned at the repetition of his own words, and laid his head back.

* * *

Oh, should tell you guys. Pokestar Studios Secret got removed. Probably was too obvious, having the word porn in the title. Yeah...oops. Anyway, have my first ever yaoi fanfiction I've ever written!


End file.
